In the Body of Another: Part 2: Who's the Sourwolf?
by 1198991k
Summary: Sequel to I Am Who Now?. Briana Heartland is about to go on another adventure and learn more about the situation she is in, but this time she struggles with powers gained when she switches bodies yet again.
1. Chapter 1: Derek Hale

CHAPTER 1: DEREK HALE

I roll over in my full size bed. I slowly opened my eyes and shot up. I was in...Derek's Lair. Not again.

I feel back on the bed and sighed. It had been a few months since the whole thing with Stiles. I had been struggling to find out what was going on. It was hard because I was here and couldn't talk to people. I guess this is my chance.

I got out of bed and went to shower. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my facial expression. I had tan skin, lime green eyes, dark hair, and facial hair. I did the same as last time and saw the reflection copy me.

I shook my head and quickly showered. I got out and pulled on the first outfit I found. A green henley, dark jeans, and black combat boots. I draped the leather jacket over my shoulder and grabbed his car keys.

I walked out and saw his silver Toyota. I shrugged and got in. I drove to where I knew the gang would be. School.

As I pulled into the parking lot, many people stared. Guess if you are a creepy guy like Derek, you get stared at. And that fact Derek has already graduated.

I parked the car and went to the picnic tables outside. I spotted Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, and Liam had a table. Good they are altogether.

"Why would Derek be here?" I heard Scott clearly whisper to Stiles.

"I need to talk to you all." I said sternly.

"About what Sourwolf?" Stiles said smiling.

"Don't call me that." I said stiffly.

"Ok." He said awkwardly.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Scott said ignoring Stiles' silliness.

"It happened again and we need to figure it out before I leave." I said urgently.

"Woah. Back up, buddy." Stiles said. "What happened? And why are you leaving?"

"You should know. I was you a few months ago." I replied.

"You were..." Stiles stopped. "Heartland." He remembered.

"Yes. Now I am Derek." I told him.

"Well, I guess Derek is now a 16-year old girl." Stiles laughed.

"This isn't funny. We need to know why this is happening." I growled and knew my eyes were glowing.

"Calm down." Scott said. He glared at Stiles who acted innocent. "Sit down." He pointed next to Liam.

"Okay." I did.

"This is serious. Unlike the first time, you are suddenly very powerfully." Scott told me.

As he did, I listened to everything around me. I heard everything. I took a deep breath and smelt everything. I was powerful. I was fast, strong, and could heal.

"You have to control it." He continued.

I nodded.

"And we have to find out what is going on." Stiles said. "What are the clues?" He pulled out his phone.


	2. Chapter 2: Clues

CHAPTER 2: CLUES

"There isn't that many." Malia said. "We know about your guys experiences."

"Yeah. Stiles wouldn't shut up about it." Lydia rolled her eyes as Stiles and I blushed.

"Okay. Anything unusual happen?" Stiles asked me.

"Just before I left. There was a voice. Most of it was Latin, but the ending was English." I said.

"I didn't hear anything." Stiles told me.

"Well it seemed like it was aimed at me." I answered.

"How so? What did he say?" Liam asked.

"He apologized. He, and others, are doing something. They are doing because of people like me." I thought hard.

"People like you?" Stiles inquired.

"People who watched shows. He made it sound like I will go to the other shows I watch." I told him.

"Which are?" Lydia askes.

"Supernatural, Gilmore Girls, Sherlock, and others. Those just come to my head first. Who knows where they will send me?" I answered him.

"Why are they doing this? And who?" Scott asked.

"Oh. I remembered. The voice was Deaton's!" I exclaimed.

"Deaton?" Scott said looking shocked.

"Yeah. I don't think he is the bad guy. He wanted to teach people about the lives they Fangirl about. He said I was the key. That I would understand." I told them the rest. "That I could...handle it?"

"What are they up to?" Stiles asked. "Why now? Why at all?"

"Maybe something is coming. Just annoyed. That is what we need to find out. That's the mystery." I said.

"So what now?" Liam asked.

"I guess we go talk to Deaton." I said.

"After school. We can't miss anymore. And I have to work there anyway." Scott said.

"What do I do then?" I asked him.

"Whatever I guess." Scott shrugged.

"Maybe research?" Stiles suggested.

"Okay. I will text you what I find out." I told Stiles as I stood.

Getting into Derek's car, I drove to his Lair. I hoped he had internet. I couldn't remember if he did.

He did. It was just a little slow. I sat at his desk in front of the window. I thought about what I knew and similarities. I always woke up. It never was suddenly in the middle of the day. It was always during the night while I slept. I looked around the bed and didn't see anything unusual.

I looked into Body Swaps for hours. I didn't get anything but stories and movies. Nothing about sleep or even related to sleeping, night, Lunar cycles, or anything.

Stiles texted me and I told him I had nothing. He told me to meet him at Deaton's. I got on the car and went there.

Pulling up, I started to get enough. I walked in and saw everyone standing around.

"Deaton." I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: Deaton

CHAPTER 3: DEATON

"Hale...or should I say Heartland?" He smiled.

My eyes flashed and I took a step forward. Scott's hand hit my shoulder with a surprising amount of strength and surprisingly it didn't hurt.

"Calm down." Scott said.

"What are you doing?" I growled.

"Trying to teach a lesson." He said calmly.

"Don't be cryptic." I snarled. "Just explain."

"I will. You can't learn if I don't teach." He said.

"Then teach." I snapped.

"There is another realm. A powerful and neutral one. The Lililum, it's called. People from other worlds, or Fandoms, come there to talk about their worlds." He explained.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Myself. Chuck, or God. There is a lot of gods. Fairies. Anything helper in Fandoms." He told me.

"And?" Stiles wondered.

"And?" He looked at Stiles.

"What did you talk about? Why? What's the lesson?"

"We talked about many things. We had two concerns. Fandoms are celebrated, but not understood. People don't understand the hardships. They say, 'It's TV.'" Deaton told us.

"So why now? People has been doing this for decades." I asked Deaton.

"Now there is a threat. The bad guys of some Fandoms are upset. They have banded together and want to destroy their hero's world." He explained.

"What?" We were all shocked.

"Yes. Teen Wolf, Supernatural, and a few unknown ones." He told.

"Unknown? What do you know?" Stiles said rudely.

"Two fandoms, the bad guys doing it, and how to fix it." Deaton listed.

"Who? How?" I asked.

"Azazel and Kate Argent." He answered.

"Azazel." I groaned as the rest groaned, "Kate."

"Who is Azazel?" Scott turned to me.

"A very powerful demon. Nothing like him. He had a whole demon army. He started to plan to the start the Apocalypse." I told.

"Apocalypse?" Stiles asked with his mouth wide.

"Yes. Supernatural has made it through two Apocalypses. We are known for being stubborn, hard-headed, rebellious, and we can't stay dead. Back to Azazel. He created the Croatoan Virus." I was interrupted again by Stiles.

"As in the Lost Colony?"

"Yes. And turned kids into psychics by giving them demon blood and killing their mother on their 6 month birthday." I finished.

"Wow. I thought our bad guys were bad." Scott said.

"Yeah. So we have to be prepared." I said. I looked at Deaton. "One last question..."

"Yes?" He still looked so calm.

"Why me? How am I the key?" I was so confused.

"You can handle a lot. And you knew the Fandoms. We felt you would be able to defeat anything thrown your way. Somehow." Deaton said.

"And if you guys are wrong?" I raised an eyebrow and felt a sinking feeling.

"Then the Fandoms end."


	4. Chapter 4: Now What?

CHAPTER 4: NOW WHAT?

"How am I supposed to save the Fandoms? I am only one person!" I said freaking out.

"With training. That is what this is. We will send you to Fandoms and see how you handle it. You don't have to be in this one much longer. After you have gone through them we will gather the fighters and take them to the Lililum." Deaton told me.

"But why Body Swapping?" I asked.

"Your world is very fragile. It can't hold magic. It wasn't meant to. So to get you to worlds we have to do a trade. To keep the balance." Deaton explained.

"Oh."

"So what is the plan?" Stiles said. "We all can't just sit around."

"And how does this help her. She will still be human." Liam said.

"She will be like Stiles. She will have to figure it out. Most of our fighters will be humans." Deaton said. "And you guys train her. Teach her about your world. Don't worry about the others. Just gather what you know about this world, how it works, and how to defeat Kate. When we go to the Lililum we will put everything together."

"Okay." I nodded

"Well let's go. This will be a long weekend." Stiles sighed.

"What do we have to work on first?"

"For now. Controlling your shift. The full moon is tomorrow night." Scott suggested.

"Okay. How do we do that? I don't feel comfortable having ball thrown at me with my hands behind my back or getting beat up." I replied.

"It worked didn't it." Stiles defended himself.

I rolled my eyes.

"After that, we can teach you hand to hand combat, how to shot a gun, and-"

"To sneak around cops." Stiles interrupted Scott with a huge smile.

"Okay." I said. "When do we start?"

"We should start the werewolf thing tonight. Stiles, Liam, and I will help you. Lydia, Malia, and Kira have homework." Scott said.

"Speaking of her, where has she been?" I asked.

"Dealing with Kitsune stuff." Scott shrugged.

"Okay. Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5: Wolfing Out

CHAPTER 5: WOLFING OUT

The training was hard. The almost full moon was up and I could feel that it was close. I started to get nervous.

We hiked out to the woods near Derek's house. It was heartbreaking to see in person. So many lives were lost and all thanks to Kate. It made me mad and I hated her because she was real and had done it. It was all more real.

"Just focus on something and try to shift." Scott said.

I concentrated on shifting. It didn't work at first. I closed my eyes and listened to what they were saying. Focus on an emotion, feel the beast, and let go.

It took hours for me to get to the letting go part. I was worried about what would happen. I didn't want to hurt anyone. They assured me they could handle themselves.

I thought in my head about what had been done to Derek and his family. I thought about what all that she had done. I felt angry.

Then I thought about what had happened to everyone. What Stiles had to go through and Scott. I got angrier and I felt the beast awaking.

Next I thought about what had been done to Sam and Dean. What Azazel had done. Mary dying, Jess dying, Dean losing a chance at a childhood, the Apocalypse, Sam losing his soul and mind, the Leviathans, after Purgatory, the Mark, and Amara. The beast started struggling to escape.

I thought about everything and I let go. I roared at the night sky. My canines bared, eyes glowing, and claws out.

"Heartland?" Scott asked.

I turned toward him in a crouch. I felt the need to run, to hunt, to kill.

"Control it." Scott said.

"The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth." Liam quoted Derek. "Repeat it."

"The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth." I growled out.

"Again." He said.

"The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth." I snarled.

I repeated it a few more times before I calmed down some. It wasn't enough to calm down though.

"Find you anchor." Scott said.

My mind struggled for something. A line from a movie or show. A book. A song. I went through the songs I had listened to recently and it hit me. The song I used to sing with my dad.

"1.2.3. Like I bird I sing. You have given me the most beautiful set of wings." I whispered.

I thought about my dad. How I had lost him. The few memories I had of him. Slowly I shifted back as I felt...sad and nostalgic.

"That worked!" Stiles cheered.

"It did. Where did you get that from?" Scott said.

"Last Dollar by Tim McGraw. My dad and I used to sing it together. He passed when I was little." I explained.

"Oh." Scott said awkwardly.

"I guess using my pain is better than using someone else's." I shrugged.

"Yeah. Bet so." Stiles said.

We worked for a few more hours before we called it. I had done pretty well and I needed rest for tomorrow.

As I laid in Derek's bed, I wondered what the next few days would hold. I hope this would all work out.


	6. Chapter 6: I Don't Like Guns

CHAPTER 6: I DON'T LIKE GUNS

I woke up the next day, ate a big breakfast, showered, got dressed, and messaged Stiles.

'What's the plan for today?'

'Hand to hand and guns. Braeden will be over to help. She said she will there around eleven.' Stiles answers two minutes later.

'Okay. Thanks.' That was it.

I looked at the clock and it was half past nine. That gave me a little time to prepare for today. I was nervous. I have never got in a fight. And I have shot a gun, but not at another person.

At eleven, I heard a knock. Showtime. I took a deep breath. I walked across the spacious room and answered the door.

Braeden. She was really scary in person. She had dark skin, long black hair, and beautiful eyes. That wasn't what made her scary. What did was the scars across her face and neck. They didn't make me feel pity. I didn't pity her. She was a strong woman and they were proof of that. Then she had a huge duffle bag over her shoulder filled with guns.

"Hey." I said quietly. I stepped aside and let her in.

"Hi." She said as she walked across the room.

"Which are we doing first?" I asked.

"Guns. Better to hit them far away than betting you could fight them." Braeden said as she pulled out the guns.

"Good call." I said to her back.

"Thanks?" She finally turned.

I just nodded.

"Pick one." She gestured to them.

I looked over them and couldn't decide. I debated if I should go for the ones I knew or the ones I didn't. This was training. As in, learning something new. Like a kid I mumbled something dumb and unimportant.

"I don't like guns."

"Because you probably have never shot one." She replied sounding upset.

"I have. Just a rifle a few times and my Colt .45 Peacemaker." I told her.

"Really? Show me." She picked up Colt and handed it to me. "Hit that target." She pointed at the dark spot on a post.

I aimed it and took a deep breath. I looked at her waiting and smug face. I pulled the trigger and smirked as it hit the target.

"You can handle a gun." She said.

"Yeah."

"Can you handle combat, knives, and the full moon tonight?" She took a step forward.

We were so close that I could have easily leaned down and kissed her. I didn't. I wasn't Derek. I wasn't her boyfriend. I didn't have any feelings for her.

What made it worst was her face and eyes. Her face looked so sad and heartbroken. Her eyes showed raw emotion. I took a step back.

"I'm not Derek." I said.

"I know. It's just-" She stopped.

"His body." I finished.

"Is he okay where he is at?" She asked.

"Yes. He is probably just dealing with annoying sisters, crappy internet, and boredom." I smiled.

"Really?" She looked happy.

"Yes."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7: He With the Yellow Eyes

CHAPTER 7: HE WITH THE YELLOW EYES

As the day went on, it got harder. I learned how to use other guns, to throw knives better, and to defend myself. The problem was that I got anxious and I could feel it. I could feel the beast. And she noticed.

"Take a deep breath and calm down." She told me.

I tried that, but the feeling didn't go away. It wouldn't until Monday.

"Make we should take a break. Stress won't help. Got any food?" She suggested.

We ate dinner and talked. She told me about Derek. And I told her about my life. She found it funny that Derek was a girl now. We talked about everything we knew so far.

Then, it was time. The full moon was up and the light shined through the huge window. The shined on my hands and abdomen. I started to shift.

I tried to fight it at first. I struggled and snarled. Braeden talked to me, but I couldn't hear her over my own growling.

She touched my arm and I knocked it off. I met her eyes and saw concern. I knew then that I wasn't doing any good. I did what Scott told me. I repeated those lyrics again.

Then it was just yellow eyes. I couldn't get them to go away because I was anxious. Braeden tried to keep me calm and distracted.

We went over what I had learned. We didn't do any real fighting, but practiced some things. It hit midnight and I started to get a weird feeling. Distant. Detached.

I told Braeden and we talked to Scott and Stiles. They concluded that I was about to leave. I told them goodbye.

Then a sharp pain went through my head. I grabbed my head and fell to the ground. I started to shift uncontrollably. My eyes flashed, teeth bared, claws out, and bones shifting. I yelled out in pain.

Suddenly I felt like I was suspended in the air. I heard nothing, saw nothing, and smelt nothing.

A sinking feeling started and I was falling. I started and sat up. I looked around. I was home. And in my body.

Derek's POV

I opened my eyes and gasped at the relief. I looked around and saw Braeden standing there. She looked shocked and worried.

"Heartland?" She asked.

"No. It's me." I replied.

"Derek?" She smiled and ran to me.

I gathered her in my arms and kissed her.


End file.
